Poke-Cosplay
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: I'm sure most of you who loves poke-porns loves pokemons in cosplay, right? Well, have you try imagining yourself doing them? Accepting request! Each request, each chapter. Accepting any request. I do not own the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be doing some stories right now but I wanna accept some requests for THIS story.**

**Mii-kun: A Poke-Cosplay? =w=**

**Me: ^^" I never said it's an innocent one.**

**Kuro: So you'll do all the writing and the requesters will be the one who make the story idea?**

**Me: Um…Yea, sorta. But I don't know when it'll end though. Maybe till 20?**

**Kuro: Well, suit yourself. *eats some strange cookies Kuro found on a tray in the kitchen***

**Me: o_o" Kuro, those are Mii-kun's cookies.**

**Kuro: Yeaw, sow? *says with a mouthful of cookies.***

**Me: …Those cookies are filled with poison for rats.**

**Kuro: ACK! *faints***

**Mii-kun: I knew I should have keep those cookies away. == From Kuro.**

**Me: ^^" Anyways, If there is a request like for example: "A Blaziken in a maid Cosplay 'serving' for her Master, 'The name you requesters pick'.", then pls do so X3 Hope to see some request soon!**

**Mii-kun: *pouring a bottle of medicine into Kuro's mouth***


	2. Elise the Teacher and Matt the Student

**First chapter's up! :D Thank you for all the request, my fellow readers! This is one of the request from Reader000x151! Btw, it won't be 20 chapters that ends but I'm still not sure when it'll end. ^^" Enjoy this chapter!**

**Kuro and Mii-kun: LucarioLover2488 does not own Pokémon. If she did, she would have turn Pokémon into a porn-**

**BAM!**

**Kuro and Mii-kun: *K.O* XwX**

* * *

"Matt, you know you can do better than that."

In the room of an 18 year old boy named Matt, his Gardevoir, Elise, was trying to teach him about the Pokémon's weaknesses, strategies and abilities. Elise is different from other Gardevoirs. First were her glasses then there was her C-cup breasts. Normally, the Gardevoirs around Sinnoh have D-cup breasts. But nonetheless, Matt is happy with his Gardevoir. Plus, the glasses are a bonus for him.

"Argh. But Elise, I can't remember a freaking detail of this." Elise pouts at her Master's lack of confidence and takes out a blue book.

"Well then we'll move on to the Pokémon moves." As Elise starts talking, Matt stares at her then his eyes slowly trail down to her cleavage. Oh how long has he wanted to take off her gown and make her moan his name? Five years. It started out as a crush but once his hormones kicks in…well, his monster was pretty restless every day. He mentally smirks as he looks at her luscious legs through his glass table, able to see what's under it. Her legs are smoother and slightly whiter than the average Gardevoir but it turns him on more.

"Matt, are you even listening?" Matt's head quickly shot up to find Elise with her arms crossed against her chest.

"U-Uh…um…" Elise, knowing he won't be finishing his sentence soon, reads his mind and blushes at the dirty thoughts in it. Noticing her blush, Matt looks down, avoiding eye-contact. The Elise notices his tent and tries to think then smirks a little.

"You know. I thought up a new way to teach you some of the Pokémon moves."

"Eh?"

After a while

"A-Ahh! E-E-Elise! Nghh!" Matt moans as his hand goes through her hair, watching her suffocate his 10 inch and 2 in a half thick dick with her mounds with them on the bed. She looks at him with a mischievous smirk.

"This attack is called Wrap. The user traps the target with its body or vine to squeeze them a few times. But in this case~" She squeezes his meat with her breasts, causing him to release some pre and moans in ecstasy.

"A-Ahh! D-Damn it, its r-r-really effective!" He moans and shivers in pleasure while Elise softly licks his pre-coated tip, making him moan for more.

"This is called Lick. Sometimes, it can paralyze you." She giggles softly at Matt's attempt to hide his red face while she licks his tip again, causing more pre coating her tongue.

"A-A-Ahh! E-Elise, I-I'm gonna use Eruption!" Unable to hold on much longer, Matt lets out a moan, squirting his spunk onto the Gardevoir's cleavage and face with some of it squirting onto her glasses.

"Oh my. You learn that move already." She softly licks the remaining cum on her lips and moans a little, making Matt's cock twitch between her cum-coated breasts.

"E-Elise…" Matt whimpers, watching Elise rising from her position and get into a sitting position, licking up the cum on her lips with his cum slowly dripping down against her breasts, going into her gown. He blushes even harder when she removes her clothing, showing her white, slim body, her smooth legs and her dripping wet snatch. He couldn't take it anymore! "T-That's it!"

"Ah!" Elise lets out a cry, surprised from Matt pinning her to the bed as his throbbing tip pokes her entrance. "H-Hahh…M-Matt, w-w-what are you doing?" Elise moans out with a soft blush, almost grinding her hips against his.

"Don't you recognize this move? I'm gonna use DIG!" With that one word, he starts inserting deep into Elise's awaiting pussy, causing her to fluster red with her back arched, her head tilted back and her mouth releasing a loud pleasuring yet also painful cry, feeling her innocence being taken away.

"H-Hahhh! Master Matt!" She moans out his name, her hands gripping the bed sheet while her walls rub against his large package.

"A-Ahh! E-Elise, y-you're using Clamp on me…" Matt lets out a groan, panting against her neck whilst waiting for Elise to have her pain ease. He starts nibbling her milky white neck, earning a shaky moan from her. He has always dream of making love with Elise but this is better than he thought. He grabs her thighs and rubs them softly. When Elise softly nods to him moving, he at first make a slow pace with the Psychic Pokémon slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. They both share a passionate kiss, filled with love and need as they grind their hips together, making their own rhythm. The room is soon fill with the smell of sex and sweat with the occasional pants and moans as their companion.

"A-Ahh…Hahh…M-Matt…Faster…Harder…Ohhh…" Elise moans out her words to which Matt obliges. After a few begs, he starts pounding her pussy, using Bite on her neck which causes her to let out a scream of pleasure. "A-Ahhh! Yess! Yes! Oh Master! You're using the move I'm weak against!" Matt chuckles and bites even more on her neck, sucking on the white flesh as it forms a hickey, marking Elise as his. Yes. Elise belongs to him and him only. No one can have her. He grabs her hips and pounds even harder, groaning with pleasure while his cock gets squeeze and milk by the walls of his Pokémon lover.

"E-Elise! You're so tight around my cock! At this rate, I'll pour all of my seed into your womb!"

"P-Please, Matt! Release all your delicious seeds into my hungry womb!" The two gasps when Matt's tip starts poking Elise's entrance to the womb and both moan, kissing again in a wild French kiss. Elise grips tighter on the bed sheet with the sounds of her pussy releasing its juices. "A-Ahh! I-I'm gonna cum, Matt! I'm gonna use Surf!"

"E-Elise! Hahhhh…M-Me too…I-I'm gonna…Ahhh…use Hydro Pump…Here it comes!"

"Ahhhhhh!" With one final scream of pleasure, their climax reach its peak and Matt releases his baby-making liquid into her hungry womb while Elise's pussy releases its love juice onto the bed sheet and his still cumming cock. They pant softly and stare into each other's eyes and have one last kiss before they cuddle together in their bed. Elise softly sighs with content. Elise then looks at Matt even though his eyes are close.

"Matt?"

"Hm?" The Gardevoir smiles a little and nuzzles against him.

"Did you actually learn all those moves before I even taught them to you?" Matt lets out a chuckle and whispers against her ear.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

And that is when Elise learns that Matt is the master of trickery.


	3. Alice the Nurse and Terry the Patient

**To ****TheSilverUmbreon****: I am sorry if you do not like these pairings but like I said, I'm accepting requests. However, to all the readers out there, I DO NOT do all those Pokemon x Characters from Pokemon anime. I tried doing but…well…I keep feeling my gut is getting sick from it X_X I'm okay with FPokemon x MHuman. But I'm better in MPokemon x FHuman XDDD. So I'm more into the masculine of Pokemons than feminine. But like I said, it all depends on the requests I'm getting. Thank you for reading. **

**Kuro: Aren't you suppose to do your Geografi project?**

**Me: T_T You're acting like my sibling! **

**Mii-kun: well, you ARE being lazy on your projects.**

**Me: =3= I'll do it soon. For now, story!**

**Kuro and Mii-kun: *sighs* Please Read then Review.**

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Terry groans in pain and rubs his throat, leaning his head back against the pillow. Because of playing in the snow too long, he has caught himself a cold.

"I knew it was a bad idea to play in the snow." Terry grumbles and sighs, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Terry, a boy of 18, has been living in a mansion since his aunt gave her heritage to him after she died. His parents are oversea because of their jobs so he's usually alone in the huge mansion…

Well, almost alone.

"Mew~?" His eyes open and he looks at his left, seeing his only Pokémon, Mew. He smiles at her before coughing violently, earning a concern glance from the legendary Mew, Alice. _"Master, are you alright? Can I get you anything?"_ Alice asks in telepathy while Terry coughs again.

"Alice, -cough- I'll be fine. Just need a little rest, that's all. ACHOO!" He sneezes again and uses a tissue next to him and blows his nose. Mew feels guilty because it was all her fault. Thanks to her persistent of playing in the snow, she made her trainer sick with a cold. When Terry sighs and lies on the bed again, Mew flies towards him and put the blanket properly in place. Terry smiles at his Mew.

"Thanks, Alice." He coughs again and nuzzles against the covers, falling asleep slowly. Unknown to him, a teasing and mischievous smile has appeared on Alice's face.

A few hours later

"Ugh…" Terry slowly wakes up and yawns, looking around him for Mew before sneezing again. "Ali-ACHOO!"

"Ah! Master Terry, you're awake!" At the sound of the angelic voice, Terry's eyes widen. That voice belongs to the only girl he will always remember. When he slowly turns to the door of his bedroom, his eyes almost bulge out of their sockets!

A slightly paled-skinned girl with pink hair that reaches till her waist is standing at the door, wearing a very, very, _very_ seductive nurse uniform. Her top is a little smaller than the girl's torso, getting the exact shape of her curves and B-Cup breasts while her skirt so short that if she bend, even just a little, her white, tight panties are shown, showing the perfect shape of her pussy folds. This isn't the first time he saw Alice's human form, due to her transforming sometimes but this…this is quite new. Even for him!

Terry quickly grabs some tissue from his bedside counter, trying to wipe all the blood away.

"A-A-Alice, wh-what are you doing?!" He asks with surprise and couldn't help but think very unbelievable _things_ he could do with his lovely nurse. Alice giggles softly and sits on his bed next to him, making the skirt rise higher than her smooth, soft thighs.

"Trying to cure you of course! I heard the best way to remove sickness is removing the bad germs! And to do that…you have to sweat…and to sweat in a much faster and easier way…Hehehe~." Terry could feel his entire body going stiff at that seductive laugh and his _friend_ starts to make a tent on the blanket.

"A-Ah…A-A-Alice-"

"Master Terry, you got another sick friend there. I'll make sure you and your _friend_ feel better." She pulls down the blanket so slowly that it just makes Terry more nervous, embarrass and horny!

"A-Alice, w-wait-Ah!" He blushes terribly, feeling Alice's hand on his bulge. "A-Alice-Ah! S-Stop grop-Hah!" Terry starts to pant, feeling a sweat or two falling on his face.

"See! It's working. Now to kick it up a notch." She slowly remove Terry's boxers, showing his hard cock and making Terry's cheek as red as a Roserade's rose.

"A-Alice, w-w-we shouldn't-AAAAhhh!" He tilts his head back and cries out in pleasure, feeling warmth envelope around his meat. "Oh Arceus, Alice! That-Hahh! Mouth of yours is-Ngh! H-Hot!" Terry starts to feel hotter around his body, mostly his private part. Alice suckles on his rod while lapping her tongue against his tip.

"Mmmm…Hmm!" Her humming has caused Terry's cock to twitch with anticipation, already leaking with pre-cum.

"A-Alice! Y-You know I-I-I'm a virgin! M-My cock will blow any minute!" He blushes terribly and moans loudly, rubbing Alice's head and softly thrust into her mouth.

"M-MMpphh!" Alice starts to moan even louder. But just as Terry was about to cum, Alice removes her mouth from his dick, causing him to groan then tilt his head in confusion. "What… -pants- Why you stop, Alice?" Alice giggles and starts to stand up.

"I forgot I haven't given you your medicine. I should go get it in the kitchen~." Terry growls and grabs Alice by the arm, pulling her to him and earning a cry. "Ah!" When she fell onto him, she blushes when Terry's dick is right in front of her face. "M-Master ter-Ahhh!" Alice lets out a cry and blushes from a sudden slap on her ass.

"You dirty nurse! Teasing your patient and then leaving him alone to take care of his sickness! Well, looks like I need to punish this dirty nurse of mine and make sure she doesn't leave till I'm better!" He grins and slaps her ass again, earning a loud cry of pleasure from Alice.

"Noo! M-Master Ter-Ah! I-I-I shouldn't-Ngh! Do this with a-Naaahhh! A patient!" By then, Alice starts to drool with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Taking this as a chance, Terry shoves his dick into her mouth, earning a shock muffled moan from the female above him.

"As a lovely tip for showing me your affection, I'm gonna let you drink your master's healthy milk!" Alice shivers in pleasure and sucks on his tip softly, letting her hands fondle his balls. Terry groans in pleasure and blushes at the sight of the Mew's panties-covered pussy on top of him, watching the already wet panties hug perfectly with the folds.

"Mmmm!" Alice moans loudly when she feels something slimy against her pussy and grips the bed sheet tightly. Terry grins at this reaction and nibbles on her labia, causing Alice to cry out in pleasure. "M-MMMMPHHHH!" When Terry moves her panties to the side, showing him her pretty little pussy, Alice decided to take action by stuffing his mouth with her pussy.

"MM!" Terry blushes at this and start moaning too, feeling Alice panting and licking against his dick. He suckles, nibble and even thrust his tongue into her juicy wet fold, getting a muffled scream from his lovely nurse.

"MMM! G-GOMWA C-C-COMMMMM!" Alice screams with tears of pleasure while Terry rubs her folds with his teeth, earning a long muffled scream and a splash of girl cum onto his face. Because of Alice's moans and screams against his dick, he too came but inside her mouth. Once Alice drinks all of his cum and removes her mouth from his dick, she turns around, straddling his waist and face his drench face, which she wipes it off with a nearby towel.

"A-Alice…Hahh…Have you been planning this?" He pants softly, roaming one of his hands into Alice's bubblegum-colored hair. Alice stares at his curious eyes and nods softly, blushing deeply. Terry sighs in relief and lays his head on her shoulder. "Oh Arceus. Alice, you could have told me."

"T-Told you w-what?" Alice blushes softly, staring at her owner. Terry looks at her and kisses her neck, trailing it up and down on it.

"You could have told me about you loving me since we first met." At this, Alice's white, flawless face turns as red as a cherry.

"H-H-How did you know?!" Alice shouts, blushing more when she notices the smirk on his face. He raises his hand and grabs her chin, making her look up.

"Because I can see it in your eyes…and the fact that you masturbated in my room, making more pranks at me than at everyone else and also the fact you have been searching on how to make a guy like you." Terry grins while Alice glares a little at her owner, blushing as red as a Tepig's fur.

"Why you-A-AAhhhh!" Alice starts to moan as she feels a pressure against her private part.

"You have been a very bad Mew, Alice. I think it's time for your punishment." When Alice sees him adjusting his dick against her entrance, she moans loudly and got even wetter.

"A-Ahh! Oh Arceus! Please! Please give me your punishment, Master Terry! I want it!" Alice pants and moans. The sight of a defenseless Mew begging for her needs turn Terry even more. He grins and grabs her hips before shoving it all in. "AHHHH!" Alice cried in pain with tears in her eyes. She covers her face against his shoulder, crying in pain.

"A-Alice, are you alright?" Terry is afraid of this. He knew Alice is sensitive to pain. So, he caresses her hair and whispers soft things against her ear, making her pain slowly go away.

"M-Master T-Terry…I-I think i-it's alright now." Alice said blushingly, nuzzling more against his shoulder. Terry nods softly and slowly thrust against her, making both of them groan. "Oh Arceus…You're so big." Alice moans and pants, making Terrys cheeks turn red.

"I-It's not me. I-I-Its-Mmm...Most likely b-because of your-Ahhh. Pussy being so t-t-t-tighhhttt!" He groans out and nibs her ear, earning a small squeak. Then, he starts biting it softly, tugging it with his teeth.

"Ahh…Hahhh! M-Master, I-I-I'll cum i-if you keep playing with my ear!" Terry grins and whispers hotly, getting a shiver of pleasure from her.

"Then I'll make you cum by pounding your baby pussy." At this, he grabs her hips and starts pounding her, getting quite a sultry reaction.

"N-Nghhh! Hahhhhh! Master Terryyyyyyyyyy!" Alice tilts her head back, her eyes half-lid and her mouth nice and open, letting out sweet moans and screams. He starts pounding harder and faster, hearing her screaming for more with his rod rubbing against her walls till the tip starts poking the entrance to her womb "Ahh! M-Master, it reach so deep! It's poking my womb!" Alice starts to pant while Terry groans as a response, hitting her entrance every time he thrusts. "M-Master, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…Nghhh!"

"M-Me too! Hahhh…C-Cum with me…Ah-Ahhhhhhh!"

"Terryyyyyyyy!" With a loud cry, Terry and Alice came, coating the former's thighs in their mixed liquid before lying onto the bed, panting softly. Terry removes himself from her vagina and hugs her tightly while Alice nuzzles him.

"I love you, Master Terry." Alice whispers softly while Terry chuckles, having his chin on top of her head.

"I love you too Alice. And you can call me Terry you know."

"Yea but I like adding the Master better." Terry chuckles again, knowing his little troublemaker can be stubborn sometimes. He lays his head on the soft pillow before closing his eyes with a thought in his head.

The next day

"ACHOO!"

The loud sneeze echoes through the rooms as a young sick Mew lays on her bed.

"Meww~" Terry comes into the room with a box of tissue, sitting down on the bed of his companion. (Yes, Alice gets her own room too. :3 )

"Looks like I gave you my cold." Terry chuckles, earning a half-hearted glare from the pink Pokémon. He smirks lightly and pats his little Alice. "Well, there's only one fun cure for this kind of sickness. You wanna do it?" At the beaming smile, Alice giggles softly.

"Mew-ACHOO!"

* * *

**Well, I don't know how Pokémon sneeze so I'm baffled on what it sounds like. Anyways, Enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
